Devi D.
Devi D. is a character originally from the JTHM comics, and was later the main character in her own spin-off I Feel Sick. Nicknamed "The One That Got Away", Devi befriended Johnny and became a potential love interest, though she was unaware of his antisocial behavior and homicidal tendencies until he attempted to murder her while under the control of the doughboys. A struggling artist, she worked in a bookstore for half the duration of JTHM; the other half she spent painting in her apartment. Devi was one of the few characters in the series who actually met Johnny in person and lived to tell about it. She's also the only person (besides Squee and Edgar) Johnny seems to have ever truly felt any positive feelings for within the comics. They met in the bookstore she once worked in, before she became a professional artist, and went on a date that ended in the two of them almost kissing. But, unfortunately, Johnny felt so happy that he wanted to 'immortalize the moment' and attempted to attack Devi. Instead, she beat him up and fled. Later, he called her in an attempt to apologize via a pre-recorded message on a tape player, and to try explaining his odd reasoning for trying to kill her. He also tells her about his attempt to leave behind all emotions and go completely cold, saying he will not attempt to be a part of her life or well-being. Devi doesn't accept his apology, and severely scolds him over the phone for being too cowardly to ever speak with her (as well as traumatizing her to the point of her being terrified to even leave her apartment). In I Feel Sick, it's revealed that she has remained somewhat socially reclusive ever since her disastrous first date. Her later attempts at dating fared no better, and have in fact become worse (her last two attempts being a sufferer of irritable bowel syndrome (IBS) and the homicidal maniac himself). Presently, she has become even more of a shut-in and has been attempting to make money as a professional artist. However, she finds the job both monotonous and annoying. Also, Dev i can't seem to create practically anything for herself. Her latest creation was that of Sickness, a painting of a doll-like version of herself who is able to talk to her (much like the Doughboys in JTHM). Devi fears that Sickness is stealing her creativity, which is proven to be true when Sickness keeps telling her to ignore her/let her take over (and that there is no way to stop her), and when Devi recalls a conversation she had with Johnny about what happens when a person's most defining trait is taken away from them (it is implied that Johnny is the one that caused Devi's current mental state and that she will become like Johnny if she allows Sickness to continue taking from her). She quits her job at Nerve Publishing, and rushes home to try and beat Sickness. However, Sickness laid several traps for Devi along the way (her friend Tenna, dead animals, a perverted man, a hyperactive child, and the Psychic Fat Lady). She attempts to squeeze through the Psychic Fat Lady's fat and learns that it's what makes the lady psychic. It tells Devi about a boy she used to know as a child named Spidgey Simmons. He was in love with her but she didn't seem to accept/grasp these feelings and rejected him. He later died of a chalk-induced asthma attack, caused by Devi breathing chalk dust into his face (accidentally). Because of this, Devi can never have a good relationship and she must keep her creativity or she will lose herself altogether. She makes it home, only to find Sickness has escaped the painting (albeit prematurely). Sickness makes one last effort to convince Devi to give up, but Devi declines and states that her life sucks. However, she must keep it because it's all that Devi has (and that Sickness is now her tortured audience). Physical Appearance Devi has purple hair, which she wears in pigtails worn high on her head and green eyes. She wears a variety of clothes and makeup, which include dark lipstick and dark grey eyeshadow. She also has a mole under her right eye. Her ears are also pierced, which she wears silver cross earrings in. Earlier in the series, she has has short, black, middle-parted hair. In a flashback during I Feel Sick, we also see her with short teal hair. You can also see that the mole of his eye changes place as the comic advances Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Johnny the Homicidal Maniac Category:I Feel Sick Category:Invader Zim Category:Skool